cenobitefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Leviathan657
Welcome! Hi Leviathan657 -- we are excited to have Hellraiser Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Hellraiser Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Users Are we the only users on this wikipedia Leviathan657? From Chatterar21. WHO ARE YOU Dear Leviathan657 why are you blocking the edits that i do i am just fixing your mistakes and could you please unlock it because i want to became a editor of hellraiser wikipedia and are you imogen boorman? Dear Chatterar21, I believe that you and i are the only users on this websites as of yet, although there has been the occasional anonumous. I have not been blocking your edits, my computers just experiencing technical difficulties and may mess things up. For instance on the home page i am not allowed to edit anything. Secondly your information has been top notch and i have no complaints towards them,if i make a mistake or something i can't object to you fixing it if it's right. Although i believe you should make an article or two of your own instead of scouting for missed info all the time. If you have any pictures or information about the Comics please make articles based towards them, as i only have found small bits of info. Finally at this time i will not be working to avidly on this site or towards my own profile as i want to know about the peple i deal with before releasing that. So for now i think i will be shrouded with secrets, but in the future i will release it in small parts. No i am not imogen boorman by the way that's your first piece of info. I will be also searching for a picture for this site. I'm thinking a pic of the Lament Configuration with some editing but as of yet it is undetermined. But i think together this site will be up and running better than ever in no time. sincerly, Leviathan657 p.s. I will not be able to find friend to help on this site any time soon as Hellraiser is a dying art. I will do my best to introduce them to it but it will take mounths before anyone will be up to our standards. If you know of anyone who would be of great service by all means, invite them here. Other wise it may just be you and I for a long time. Advertising Dear Leviathan657 i am very sorry for accusing you of blocking the edits and i thought about you advertising hellraiser wikipedia who knows maybe people might create more users and more pages of cenobites it could be a miracle! by Chatterar21 The pictures Dear Leviathan657 i have got two pictures of pinhead first one is captain elliot spenser but it seem i do not know how to upload it yet and the comic pinhead vol.1